


Light

by daisy_illusive



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Los adultos le dijeron que mirara a las estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Pero las estrellas no brillaron en el cielo nocturno que estaba observando y continué caminando mirando al suelo.(Adults said. Look up at the stars in the night sky. But, the stars did not shine in the night sky that I was looking at and I continued to walk looking down on the ground.)
Relationships: Kang Yeosang centric - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita para el concurso del Story Telling de ATEEZ (al que no me pude presentar al final PORQUE LA PÁGINA NO IBA).

Años. Años habían pasado desde la última vez que YeoSang había sonreído de verdad, sintiendo la felicidad real de hacerlo. En los últimos años, lo único que había podido ofrecer en sus finos labios habían sido sonrisas forzadas por las diferentes situaciones en las que se había encontrado a lo largo de los días… pero ninguna de esas sonrisas había sido verdadera, ninguna de esas sonrisas le había llegado a los ojos, éstos no habían brillado divertidos durante unos instantes antes de cerrarse en dos medias lunas y, su risa, otrora clara y contagiosa, no había vuelto a ser lo mismo. En ocasiones, hasta él mismo echaba de menos sus sonrisas.

(Years. Years have passed since las time YeoSang had truly smiled, feeling the real happiness of doing so. In recent years, the only thing he had been able to offer on his thin lips had been forced smiles due to the different situations in which he had found himself over the days... but none of those smiles had been true, none of those smiles had reached his eyes, his eyes had not shone with amusement for a few moments before closing in two half moons, and his laugh, once clear and contagious, had never been the same. Sometimes, even he himself missed his smiles.)

La vida era dura, nunca había sido fácil en realidad, pero siempre había tenido pequeños momentos de felicidad en los que su sonrisa había iluminado la habitación en la que se encontraba. Pero desde que todo había sucedido, ya nada había vuelto a ser igual.

(Life was hard, it had never been easy, but he had always had small moments of happiness in which his smile had illuminated the room he was in. But since everything had happened, nothing had ever been the same.)

No obstante, YeoSang había tratado de salir adelante porque salir adelante era lo único que realmente podía hacer y se había enfocado en ello desde aquel momento en el que toda su vida había dado un giro de 180º. Se había levantado todas las veces que se había caído y había sobrellevado todos los palos que le habían dado a lo largo de los años bastante bien, sin pensar en el pasado, o al menos tratando de hacerlo lo mínimo posible, porque el presente y el futuro eran lo único que debían importarle al chico. Y, a pesar de que la vida le había seguido dando palos, YeoSang había tratado con fuerza y convicción seguir viviendo… hasta que ya no podía más.

(However, YeoSang had tried to get ahead because getting ahead was the only thing he could really do and had been focused on it ever since his whole life had turned 180 degrees. He had gotten up every time he had fallen and had dealt with all that had been given to him over the years quite well, without thinking about the past, or at least trying to do it as little as possible, because the present and the future was the only thing that should matter to the boy. And, despite the fact that life had continued to beat him, YeoSang had tried with strength and conviction to continue living... until he could no longer.)

Los adultos le dijeron que mirara a las estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Pero las estrellas no brillaron en el cielo nocturno que estaba observando y YeoSang continuó caminando mirando al suelo.

(Adults said. Look up at the stars in the night sky. But, the stars did not shine in the night sky that I was looking at and YeoSang continued to walk looking down on the ground.)

Bajo el cielo nocturno de Seúl en el que las estrellas llevaban sin verse demasiado tiempo debido a la contaminación lumínica, YeoSang caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad, queriendo perderse, pero, a la vez, sabiendo que sus pasos lo estaban llevando a algún lugar predeterminado, un lugar al que no sabía realmente cómo llegar, pero al que sus pies lo estaban guiando. Varias horas pasaron hasta que, finalmente, se detuvo junto al río y se dejó caer sobre la barandilla soltando un suspiro profundo, pensando que… ojalá pudiera hacer algo para volver el tiempo atrás, algo para poder solucionar todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos años, algo que lo hiciera recobrar su sonrisa y que el cielo nocturno volviera a brillar lleno de estrellas.

(Under the Seoul night sky, where the stars had have not seen for too long due to light pollution, YeoSang wandered aimlessly through the streets of the city, wanting to get lost, but, at the same time, knowing that his footsteps were leading him to some predetermined place, a place he didn't really know how to get to, but was being guided by his feet. Several hours passed until, finally, he stopped by the river and dropped onto the railing with a deep sigh, thinking that... he wished he could do something to go back in time, something to solve everything that had happened in the last few years, something that would bring back his smile and make the night sky shine again full of stars.)


End file.
